


hundred miles an hour (thinking 'bout you)

by sappho_not_shakespeare



Series: A Super and a Luthor [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is a bi mess, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_not_shakespeare/pseuds/sappho_not_shakespeare
Summary: Kara has a fight with a wall and loses after hearing Lena talking about her. Gay fluff ensues.





	hundred miles an hour (thinking 'bout you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @leapyearbaby29 :)

The absence of a new text message every five minutes as Kara gets ready to leave almost makes her miss Cat being her boss. _Almost_ , because her boss is now, amazingly, her best friend, and very un-amazingly, the object of the biggest crush Kara is sure she’s ever had.

 

Kara finds herself distracted by thoughts of Catco’s newest CEO as she dresses using her super speed. She can admit now that she’s been attracted to Lena since that first interview with Clark, and after a very awkward conversation with Alex, Kara had decided it would be better if they were just friends.

 

Just friends, who send each other their favourite flowers and go on dates. Friends, who apparently buy each other multi-million dollar companies and call each other in the middle of the night. Friends, who kiss each other’s cheek at the end of each day.

 

Kara sighs, still debating what counts as platonic as she jumps from the open window of her apartment. The action still feels ridiculous, but it’s significantly better than taking the elevator dressed as Supergirl. Lena is still on her mind as she flies to the DEO to check in with J’onn about last night’s alien bank robbery.

 

In fact, knowing Lena, Kara muses, she’s probably found a way to blame herself for the robbery. Kara does a quick sweep of the city, noticing that Lena is already in her office at Catco.

 

Kara doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but Lena’s heartbeat was oddly fast, and given the practically bi-weekly attempts on the Luthor’s life, there’s usually a reason for concern.

 

She’s on the phone, pacing back and forth in her office.

 

“She’s just so _cute_. I mean, who said she could look like that? Is that even legal? I’m a Luthor, Sam, I could have that law changed.”

 

There’s a pause, and Kara holds her breath to listen more closely.

 

“That damn reporter. I just… I like her so much.”

 

Kara’s heart drops into her stomach, her pulse thudding loudly in her ears.

 

“I’m sure Kara would love to meet you too. Don’t embarrass me in front of her, though.”

 

 _Kara_.

 

Her own name coming from Lena’s lips bounces around her skull, equally unexpected each time she replays it in her head.

 

Lena likes her. Lena likes _her_. Lena-

 

 _Crash_.

 

A cloud of dust billows out around her, concrete crumbling into sand where it touches her.

 

“Supergirl!” a surprised voice exclaims, drawing Kara’s attention, “I didn’t expect to see you here again so soon.”

 

Kara looks around awkwardly; she just flew into National City Bank. _Crap._

“Uh, good morning.”

 

The entire room is silent for what feels like hours.

 

“I have to, um, I’m sorry about the… the _that_.”

 

Kara flies back out of the literal hole before she can dig herself deeper into the figurative one.

 

“ALEX!”

 

“What happened to you?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow at the dust and bits of rubble covering her sister. She’s glowing again, dammit. The Maggie Sawyer Look. Now is not the time for Alex’s bordering-on-scary good mood. That irritating love ray.

 

“I crashed into the bank.”

 

Alex blinks at her, seemingly torn between laughing at her and crying in frustration.

 

“Why do you have to do this to me – I  - it’s Monday, for God’s sake,” Alex growls.

 

“I think I had a heart attack.”

 

“Yeah, I doubt that. Come on, dumbass.”

 

Alex pulls her into the medical bay, clipping an ECG machine onto her skin.

 

“I think I’m in shock.”

 

“I think you’re mental. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

 

“But I… oh. _Oh_.”

 

“What is it this time? Let me guess, Lena-”

 

“Lena said she likes me.”

 

“Well that was unexpected. Actually, what am I saying, the woman bought you Catco.”

 

“She didn’t buy _me_ Catco.”

 

Alex raises her eyebrows.

 

“Okay, maybe she did.”

 

“You’re in so much trouble.”

 

J’onn chooses that exact moment to pull the curtain back, and both Danvers women freeze under his death stare.

 

“Supergirl, would you like to explain why you flew into a bank?”

 

“I was… distracted.”

 

“Care to elaborate?”

 

“Am I allowed to say no?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Were you attacked?”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“Do I have to read your mind?”

 

“Please, no.”

 

J’onn sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“You would be paying for the damage, except Supergirl isn’t technically a citizen, and you can’t sue someone who doesn’t legally exist.”

 

“Oh. Oops.”

 

“The DEO has to pay for any damage.”

 

“ _Oops_.”

 

“Yes. Oops.”

 

Alex snorts.

 

“What was that, Agent?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing, sir.”

 

“Good. Now, out of my medbay.”

 

“It’s my medbay,” Alex whispers to Kara as they leave.

 

“ _Alex!”_

“Sorry, J’onn.”

 

_____________

 

 

Alex is just filling Maggie in on what happened when Kara’s phone rings.

 

“Lena?”

 

“I know it’s your day off, but I thought we could meet. Lunch?”

 

“Of course! I’ll bring you some of that soup you like from Noonan’s.”

 

Kara turns around to see Maggie smirking at her.

 

“I have to go.”

 

“No, you have to ask her out.”

 

“Maggie, no.”

 

“Maggie, yes. If you don’t, there’ll be a line of women waiting to.”

 

Alex narrows her eyes at Maggie’s comment.

 

“She’s attractive,” Maggie shrugs.

 

“You think Luthor’s hot?” Alex asks.

 

“Now I really have to go. Have fun with… _that_.”

 

 

_____________

 

 

Lena is waiting on the balcony when she gets there.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hey. Sorry, but do you mind if we eat in your office. I kind of want some privacy.”

 

 “Of course.”

 

Kara hovers awkwardly in the doorway, hoping she isn’t blushing too much.

 

“You can sit down, you know.”

 

She laughs awkwardly, pushing her glasses back into place where they’d slipped down her nose.

 

“You know we talked about… me. Being-” Kara looks around to make sure no one is walking past, “me being Supergirl.”

 

“It’s not a swear word, Kara.”

 

“I know, I know. I just, sometimes I use my powers to check on people I lo-care about. Like Alex. And… you.”

 

Lena’s nods, the doubt that flashes across her face being replaced quickly with a soft smile.

 

“I really didn’t mean to – your heart sounded fast and I was worried you were in danger – but this morning I heard some of your conversation on the phone.”

 

To Kara’s relief, Lena doesn’t look angry. She steps closer to Kara, her hand outstretched as if to touch her. Lena must decide against it, as she lets her hands drop to her sides to grip the desk.

 

“What exactly did you hear?”

 

“I think you know.”

 

“Kara I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything-”

 

“Lena, hold on-” Kara realises she’d reached out to hold the CEO’s hand without thinking. “I like you. A lot. I have for a long time, but I didn’t say anything because I didn’t think you felt the same.”

 

“Kara I filled your office with flowers.”

 

“Okay, in hindsight that was a little bit gay.”

 

“A little bit?”

 

“A lot, then.”

 

“Kara?”

 

“Hmm?” she murmurs, Lena’s face suddenly overwhelmingly close to her own.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Kara doesn’t bother replying verbally, instead closing the gap between them to bring their lips together. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, much to Kara’s dismay, and Lena pulls back abruptly.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Confusion flashes across Kara’s face when Lena bursts out laughing.

 

“You flew into the bank because of me.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
